The Eminent Rise of Leonard Hofstadter
by NewCastle81
Summary: Leonard develops a theory that will change the history of mankind forever. How will everyone react and how will their lives change? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Big Bang Theory. Blah, blah, blah, Irish Spring.

Penny laid her head on Leonard's chest and snuggled as close as she could to him. "God, you smell so good! What is that?"

"The same thing you're wearing since we just took a shower together. It's Irish Spring Icy Blast body wash."

"Manly yes, but I like it too," Penny said in a lilted Irish accent.

Leonard laughed at Penny's attempt at humor and said, "Now you're quoting commercials from the 1970's?"

"I thought it was funny," Penny said as she tilted her head and looked at Leonard with a cheeky grin.

"It was and you are," replied Leonard.

"Well, I'm glad we've established who the funny one is in this relationship," Penny said teasingly as she laid her head back on Leonard's chest.

Leonard could tell Penny was asleep by her breathing pattern and how relaxed her body felt against him. Leonard looked down lovingly at Penny and in a quiet whisper said, "God, I am so in love with you. You're the kind of woman that any guy would love to be with. You're smart and funny and kind and you have a good heart. And you're beautiful… so beautiful. Some day I want to marry you and have kids with you. I just want to be with you forever. You don't know it, but you've completely ruined me for any other woman on the face of the earth. I just wish I was more successful so I could give you every thing you've ever dreamed of. If anyone deserves love and happiness in this world, it's you."

Leonard had no idea that Penny had just heard every word he said. It was all she could do to keep from crying and tell Leonard that she felt the same way, but she was afraid she would ruin that perfect moment in time if she said anything. Instead she uttered a simple, silent prayer to the universe. "Please help Leonard."

Neither she nor Leonard could have ever foreseen the events that simple prayer would put in motion and how their lives, the lives of their friends, and really that of all mankind would be changed forever.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or anything related to it.

Leonard heard a soft voice beckoning him from what seemed like far, far, away.

Leonard knew that oh so familiar voice and woke up as quickly as he could. He figured that he had overslept and was late for work, but when he opened his eyes he was sitting in his office and the person across from him was his girlfriend Penny.

"Penny, what am I doing in my office? What are you doing in my office? Am I suffering from a fugue episode? Just a minute ago you and I were lying in bed together and laughing and…"

"Leonard Hofstadter, you are having a dream."

"Wait, why did you just call me by my full name? You never do that unless you're really mad at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Leonard Hofstadter you did not do anything wrong. You see, I am not really Penny. I have been sent from beyond human time and space to deliver a message to you and to possibly guide you. I chose this form because you find it very pleasing and you have an extremely strong emotional attachment to the human this body represents. If I had appeared to you in my true form it would be too much of a distraction."

"Are you sure I'm not having an allergic reaction to the Indian food we had earlier? Raj said the place was fine, but it wasn't on the approved list and I may have gotten some bad curry or…"

"Leonard Hofstadter, listen to me. You are not having an allergic reaction nor are you hallucinating. You are having a dream and I am here to deliver a message to you that will change your life, the lives of your friends and that of all mankind forever. Now, are you listening to me?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Leonard Hofstadter, you have been chosen for a very great honor. If you choose, you will lead mankind to the next evolutionary level with respect to time and space and matter. I am here to instruct you concerning the theory that will change your understanding of everything in the physical world and the multiverse."

"Why me? I'm not anything special. I'm just an obscure physicist who has never really done any significant work in my field. I'm sure there must be someone who is smarter and more capable than me to carry out this great work."

"Leonard Hofstadter, out of all the humans in the world you are the only one who can do this. You have the intellect and the imagination as well as the intangible traits that are needed. If you were not capable you would not have been chosen."

"Okay."

"Now, before anything else you must agree to the following conditions. If you do not agree to them, then you will simply wake up tomorrow morning and will have no recollection that any of this ever happened and your life will go on as before. If you do agree, then everything is going to change."

"What do you mean everything is going to change?"

"You will have more fame and money and adoration than you could ever imagine. The power you yield will be immense. Your name will go down as one of the greatest scientific minds in the history of mankind. Everyone will want a piece of you and your time. The most beautiful women in the world will want to be with you. Men will want to be you. The list goes on and on."

"Okay, and the downside?"

The downside is things I just mentioned plus the fact that it will be difficult at times to tell your true friends from your enemies and you will have enemies."

"This does have potential to do a lot of good in the world, right?"

"Yes. It has the potential to do a world of good."

"What are the conditions I must agree to?"

"You must promise on your life to be kind, and good, and humble, and loyal to your friends and those you love. You must be selfless and put the needs of others before your own. You must only use the knowledge you will be given for good and not evil. Until you are told it is okay, you must never reveal the source of your knowledge. You can only say that it came to you in a dream. If you shall agree to all of these things then we may begin."

Leonard thought about what was being asked of him and wondered if he could really do all of that. How would all of this affect Penny, the woman he loved, and his friends, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj. All he ever wanted in life was to get married, have kids, a home, friends to do things with, and work at a job he loved. Was all of that even possible now? It had to be or none of this would be worth it.

"Okay, I agree."

"Very well, Leonard Hofstadter. Let us begin by talking about the building blocks of the universe."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory," "The Matrix," or anything related to either.

Leonard was starting to worry and a panic attack was not out of the question. "How am I going to remember all of this? There's just so much information to assimilate. 'Penny' has been talking for six hours straight and has covered everything I've ever learned about science, physics, and the world around us."

"Do not worry Leonard Hofstadter. You will remember everything I will tell you."

"How did you know what I was thinking? Can you read my mind?"

"No, Leonard Hofstadter. I simply analyzed your breathing pattern and your facial expression and surmised that you are afraid that you will not remember everything that I am telling you now and will tell you."

"I don't see how," Leonard said. "In the last six hours you've covered everything I've ever learned about science, physics, the world around us, and the complex but unique relationships they share. Earlier you said this whole process may take anywhere from four to six weeks, and based on the amount of information that you've shared with me tonight I just don't see how my puny human brain will be able to retain all of the information that you plan on giving me. I mean, I know I'm smart, but what you are suggesting is simply beyond my comprehension."

"Exactly, Leonard Hofstadter. The human brain is quite limited so I must plant what you would call a memory chip in your brain that will hold everything I will tell you. The effect will be similar to what the characters in the science-fiction classic, The Matrix, used to download new information to their brains that allowed them to become instant experts in a specific field."

"Although that would be really cool, there's no way you are implanting anything in my brain. We're finished here. I'll just go back to my boring, old life as you would call it. I'm not interested in fame or fortune or being known as one of the great scientific minds in history. I already have everything I need to be satisfied in this life. I have a woman I love, friends, a job I enjoy, and good health. You can forget you were ever sent here to do anything for me."

'Penny' looked at Leonard intently for a few seconds before the corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"You've got to be kidding me. That was a joke?"

"Yes, Leonard Hofstadter, that was a joke. A sense of humor is highly prized where I come from."

"Okay, so the joke's on me. Just so you know a sense of humor is highly prized here as well. I just didn't expect someone from beyond human time and space to have a sense of humor. Now, please tell me how I'm really going to remember everything. Oh, and one more thing, please just call me Leonard. The whole full name thing is a little too formal for me."

"Very well, Leonard. As you know, humans only use 10% of their brain power. You are going to use the other 90%. The information that I give you in the dream state will be impressed upon your brain in such a way that you will be able to access it at any time whether asleep or awake. This information will never be lost and as time goes by you will gain even greater knowledge and understanding. Please know that this is a gift that no human before you has possessed, but this gift will be passed on to your progeny for generation upon generation."

The last part of that last sentence hit Leonard like a ton of bricks. He looked expectantly at 'Penny' and said, "I'm going to have kids?"

The corners of 'Penny's' mouth turned upwards before breaking into a huge smile. Only this time, she wasn't joking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory," "Paseo Colorado," "Porte Alegre," or anything related to them.

"Thanks for bringing me here to Paseo Colorado, Leonard. I've wanted to come here for so long for the shopping, plus the food here at Porte Alegre is unbelievable. So, thanks again."

"You're welcome. You deserve it. Say, how about some dessert? What would you like?"

"Could we get some chocolate cake?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

As they ate their dessert, Leonard decided to discuss the changes he knew would be coming his and Penny's way. "Penny, we need to talk."

Penny immediately stopped eating her cake and with an extremely worried and upset look on her face said, "You're breaking up with me aren't you? You wanted to do it in a public place so I wouldn't make a scene. Why are you doing this? I thought everything was going so well. You're just tired of me because I'm not as smart as you are, right? I knew it. This always happens; guys date me for a little while and then they get tired of me and dump me. I cannot believe this. I thought you were different."

Tears were streaming down Penny's eyes and it broke Leonard's heart. "Penny, I'm not breaking up with you. Did you hear what I said? I'm not breaking up with you. I love you. I think I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you."

"You're not breaking up with me?"

"God no, you're the best thing in my life. I'm sorry if you thought that. I just have something important that I want to talk with you about."

"Is it about the fact that you love me?"

"I do love you, but that's not it."

"Okay, but what's so important that you had to try and scare me to death?"

"Penny, what I'm going to tell you is just between you and me. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone about what I am going to tell you."

"Oh, sweetie, I promise."

"Okay. I'm working on something at work that is going to change a lot of lives. The next six weeks or so I'm going to be extremely busy and we won't be able to spend a lot of time together. Please just know that I love you and I'm going to need you more than ever when this whole thing is revealed. I'm sorry I can't be more specific."

"Leonard, your secret is safe with me. I just want you to know that I believe in you and …. I love you too."

Leonard's face shone with the news that Penny believed in him but more importantly that she loved him. Life was very good.

Penny leaned over to give Leonard a quick kiss on the lips and teasingly said, "Just remember who said I love you first."

* * *

Night after night for six weeks the pattern was the same. 'Penny' would appear in Leonard's dream and give him the required information for that session. The next day Leonard would spend all day at work writing down everything that 'Penny' had told him the night before. Each session built on the knowledge of the previous session and after just a few sessions Leonard knew that the knowledge that he was being given would turn the world upside down.

It was approximately two weeks into his "training" that Leonard had the first of many epiphanies that would be the hallmark of his career. Leonard held up his hand for 'Penny' to stop talking. When she did Leonard quietly said, "The Grand Unifying Theory."

A look of shock appeared on 'Penny's' face and she asked, "What did you just say?"

"The Grand Unifying Theory. The theory that explains the relationships between time and space and matter and how they can be manipulated. That's what this is all about isn't it? Everything you have told me and will tell me is about The Grand Unifying Theory."

"You truly are 'the one,' Leonard. When I was told that you had been selected for this great honor I researched everything about you and your life; your friends, family, intellect, accomplishments, everything. I was skeptical of your selection at first, but now I see why you were chosen for this great honor. No other being in the multiverse has grasped the concepts and understood the premise behind the information faster than you. Please forgive me for doubting you."

"There's nothing to forgive. There has never been anything about me that stands out or draws attention in a crowd; nothing that would shout 'this is the guy that's going to change the world as we know it.' I've gotten used to being inconspicuous and underestimated."

"That will all change very soon, my friend. Now let us get back to our discussion of dark matter, energy clouds, and nucleonic phase reduction."

The weeks went by and Leonard became more and more excited. Each day brought new discovery and new understanding. He began to see all of the possible applications for the information he was learning. There wasn't a single field of study that couldn't be revolutionized by various aspects of The Grand Unifying Theory, but Leonard was just one person. He couldn't do everything himself. He needed people that he could love and trust. That's where Penny and his friends came in. He hoped that Penny and Sheldon and Howard and Raj would want to share in this glorious adventure with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or anything related to it.

It was finally over. 'Penny' had disappeared immediately following the completion of her mission. The last words she had said were, "Remember your promises Leonard."

Leonard still couldn't believe it. He had accepted the fact that he had been chosen to lead mankind to the next evolutionary level with respect to time and space and matter via the Grand Unifying Theory, but the things he had learned over the last six weeks were so far beyond anything currently known that it was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Leonard pressed the button to save his work to the external hard drive and then proceeded to print an outline of his work. He disconnected the external drive from his laptop and decided that he should save a second copy of his work to a second external drive. The first drive he would lock in his office safe and the second he would store in a safe deposit box that no one but him knew about. He wasn't worried about anyone stealing his data because thanks to 'Penny' he had learned a new computer language that only he now knew and that had encryption that was so advanced that it would be decades before another human being or even supercomputer would be able to understand and decipher it. He placed the printed copy of the outline of his work in his computer bag along with his laptop. The last thing Leonard did before leaving his office was to send an e-mail to his department head, Dr. Gablehauser, requesting a meeting to discuss his new theory. Leonard couldn't wait to see the look on Dr. Gablehauser's face when he saw what Leonard had discovered.

Penny walked across the hall and opened the door to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. She knew it was Thai night and she couldn't wait to eat. She was starving. She knew the delivery guy had just left so she was right on time. Three faces greeted Penny as she walked in; Sheldon, Howard, and Raj. Leonard was nowhere to be seen and Penny was more than a little disappointed. Leonard had been working almost non-stop over the last six weeks and she missed her little homunculus.

"Hey guys. I hope you ordered some for me. You know how much I love Thai food."

"Yes, Penny, we ordered some for you due to the fact that you seem like you are over here more than at your own apartment," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Penny glared at Sheldon and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ever since you and Leonard became boyfriend and girlfriend that you spend more time over here than at your own apartment. I really don't understand what's so hard to understand about that statement."

Penny looked around at all three guys with a hurt look and said, "I really like Leonard a lot and I like hanging out with you guys. Leonard has been working a lot lately and it gets lonely in my apartment, so I come over here to hang out. Is that so bad? Am I that horrible to be with?"

All three guys share a quick glance and then Raj leans over and whispers something to Howard. Howard immediately says, "No, you're not horrible to be with. We like you. We just wondered where Leonard's been lately. It seems like forever since we've hung out or eaten together or gone to the movies or the comic book store together."

"Oh, Leonard has been working on a special project at work. He says it's very important."

Sheldon's head shot up at the news and he looked from Howard to Raj. Then all three guys started laughing.

"What's so funny about Leonard working on an important, special project?" Penny wanted to know.

"Penny, this happens at least several times every year. Leonard thinks he's made some great discovery and it turns out to be a dud," Sheldon stated, shrugging his shoulders. "No one at the university really takes him seriously anymore."

"Well, this time is different," Penny stated with certainty.

"Penny, the idea that Leonard is going to discover anything of importance is absurd. Maybe his brother or sister or parents may make some significant contribution to the world, but Leonard's history has shown that he doesn't have the intellect or the insight or the imagination to do anything great. I'm sorry, but those are just the facts. If anyone is going to have their name go down in history for their scientific achievements, it will be me, Sheldon Cooper."

Penny couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at Howard and Raj and asked, "Do you guys feel the same way?"

Howard looked at Raj and then said, "Penny, Leonard is a great guy. He's smart and funny and kind and he has a good heart, but he's no Albert Einstein. I'm sorry, but we just don't see him doing anything stupendous."

Penny gathered what was left of her food and quickly stood to leave. "I cannot believe you three," she said, her voice breaking. "Leonard is supposed to be your friend, but you have no faith in him at all. He would be heartbroken to know what his so-called friends really think of him. Leonard is one of the finest men I have ever known and I believe in him. He IS going to do something great that's going to change the world and you all will wish you'd seen it coming and been a part of it."

The three men in the room sat there in shock with their mouths wide open as Penny left the room, slamming the door as hard as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or anything related to it.

Leonard chuckled to himself as he remembered his meeting earlier that morning with Dr. Gablehauser.

As Dr. Gablehauser intensely reviewed the outline of Leonard's work, he excitedly kept saying, "Dr. Hofstadter, this is going to change everything."

"Yes, Dr. Gablehauser, I know."

"No, Dr. Hofstadter, I don't think you do. What you have proposed here is a theory of everything that completely obliterates all the leading theories of quantum gravity including string, loop quantum gravity, and causal dynamical triangulation."

"Dr. Gablehauser, I know. The grand unifying theory explains the relationships between time, space, and matter, and how they can be manipulated. The applications for good are almost endless."

"Dr. Hofstadter, no offense, but how did you come up with this theory?"

"It came to me in a dream."

'Well, let's not tell anybody else that."

"Okay, but it's the truth."

"I know, but let's just say it's something you've been working on for awhile. Listen, this really is amazing. I've reviewed your outline and though I don't really understand a lot of the math you've used, I believe it's accurate. What I would like to do is send this out to some of the top scientists in the country and get their feedback. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is."

"Dr. Hofstadter, have you shown this to anyone else?"

"No, you're the first person to see it. I wanted someone to review it and see if it was worth continuing."

"Dr. Hofstadter, please don't tell anyone else about this until I get back to you with some feedback."

"Okay. I won't."

It had been a few hours since his meeting with Dr. Gablehauser and Leonard decided to go to lunch. He remembered that Penny had today off so he called her and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him at El Mezcal, his favorite Mexican restaurant. She said yes and agreed to meet him there in twenty minutes. Leonard arrived before Penny so he ordered for both of them.

When Penny arrived she walked over to where Leonard was sitting and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry about getting here late, sweetie. The traffic was backed up on Lamont Avenue. Oh, you got my favorite, chicken fajitas. And you got me a diet coke. You know me so well."

"Well, I try."

"So, how did your meeting go today with Dr. Gablehauser?"

"It went well. He was really excited about my work."

"Leonard, that's wonderful. I want you to know I believe in you even if nobody else does."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I went over to your apartment for Thai food and Sheldon and Howard and Raj asked where you were. I told them you were working on something important at work and they just laughed. They said they didn't expect you to ever do anything significant in your field. I got mad at them, told them they sucked as friends, and informed them that you WOULD do something great and they would wish they had been in on it from the beginning. Then I slammed the door behind me as I left."

Leonard smiled to himself imagining the look on his three friends' faces as Penny scolded them. Then, taking Penny's hands in his, he looked deep in her eyes and said, "That's my girl. Thanks for doing that."

Two days had passed since Leonard showed the outline of his work to Dr. Gablehauser. He was starting to worry, because Dr. Gablehauser hadn't contacted him with any feedback. Leonard mentally reviewed the outline for any flaws and then quickly dismissed that idea as ridiculous. He knew his work would stand up to any and all scrutiny. The ringing of his phone brought Leonard out of his focused state. He picked up the phone and said, "Dr. Hofstadter." He immediately recognized the other voice on the phone and said, "Of course Dr. Gablehauser, I can be in your office in five minutes. Yes, see you then."

Leonard was so excited to hear what some of the country's leading scientists had to say about his work that he almost ran to Dr. Gablehauser's office. Leonard didn't even bother to knock on the man's door as he entered. "Well, what did everyone say?" Leonard nearly shouted.

"The response to your work has been overwhelming, Dr. Hofstadter. Far reaching, transcendentally insightful, pure genius, wonderfully bold, and exceedingly visionary are just a few of the phrases that have been used to describe your work. Everyone I have talked to wants to come here to the college to meet you and discuss your work as soon as possible. There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"One of the scientists chosen to review your work claims that you have stolen his ideas and plagiarized his work."

Leonard was stunned in to silence for just a few seconds and then erupted in righteous anger. "Dr. Gablehauser, I can assure you that I haven't stolen anyone's ideas or plagiarized anyone's work. The very idea that I would commit such a grievous breech of professional ethics is beyond my comprehension. Who would possibly have the audacity to claim such a thing? Who?"

Dr. Gablehauser looked down for a second and then back at Leonard and gave the last name Leonard would've ever suspected: "Dr. Sheldon Cooper."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or anything related to it.

"Dr. Gablehauser, will you and Dr. Cooper meet me tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. in my office to discuss this," Leonard said in a serious tone. "I assure you that we can clear this matter up very quickly."

"Very well, Dr. Hofstadter. I'll see you and Dr. Cooper tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. in your office."

As soon as Dr. Gablehauser left Leonard's office, Leonard decided to leave for the day. He was simply too upset to work and there was only one person in the world that could calm him down and help him think clearly enough to decide how to handle this situation.

"Penny, can you BELIEVE HIM? Sheldon is supposed to be my best friend and then he goes and does something like this. I know he thinks he's smarter than everyone else and the world revolves around him, but this time he's gone too far. He knows how serious an accusation he's made and he's also got to know that he's wrong. What could possibly possess him to do such a thing? When I prove him wrong tomorrow and it's going to be so easy to do, there will be severe repercussions for him."

Penny was sitting on the couch in her apartment listening with a sympathetic ear to Leonard rant about what Sheldon had done. "What do you mean severe repercussions?"

"To start with, Sheldon will lose his job at the university. His academic standing and his standing in the scientific community will be destroyed. He won't be able to get another research job anywhere and no one will want to work with him. In short, his professional life will be destroyed and if his professional life is destroyed then his personal life will be destroyed as well because Sheldon is his professional life. You can't falsely accuse someone of stealing your work and claiming it as their own without dire consequences."

"Oh, Leonard, honey, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know; sleep on it I guess. Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?"

"No, sweetie, not at all."

"It's just that I don't think I could stand to see Sheldon right now, much less be in the same apartment as him."

9 a.m. the next morning Leonard greeted the two men who entered his office: "Dr. Gablehauser, Dr. Cooper."

"Dr. Hofstadter," they both replied.

"Thank you both for coming this morning," Leonard said. "This whole matter should be resolved very quickly."

Leonard then looked directly at his so-called friend and said, "Dr. Cooper, Dr. Gablehauser has informed me that after reviewing the outline of my most recent work you have accused me of stealing your ideas and plagiarizing your work. Is that correct? Now, before you answer you affirm that you know the serious consequences of bringing a false accusation against a fellow scientist here at the university?"

"I do," said Dr. Cooper.

"You're sure?" Leonard said.

"Of course, Dr. Hofstadter. I'm well versed in the details of the university's employee handbook."

"Okay then," Leonard said.

"Dr. Cooper, if you already had the idea for this work, why haven't you presented it for peer review?"

"Well, I currently only have half of the work done."

"Okay, fair enough. Do you have hard copies of your work so far, such as hand-written notes or computer files?"

"No. Everything I have so far is in my head."

"In your head?"

"Yes. It's in my head. I haven't written anything down."

"And we've never discussed the work I submitted to Dr. Gablehauser for review, have we Dr. Cooper?"

"No we haven't," Dr. Cooper said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Dr. Cooper, will you please explain to me and Dr. Gablehauser how I was able to steal something that we haven't ever discussed, isn't written down anywhere, and according to you is all in your head."

"Uh," Dr. Cooper stammered.

"Okay, Dr. Cooper. Let's move on. How would you complete the next phase of the equation I've written on the white board? This is in the first half of the equation for my work which you say I stole from you. If that's true, then you should quickly be able to complete the next phase of the equation. Here's a marker. Have at it."

Leonard stood back alongside Dr. Gablehauser and waited for Dr. Cooper to begin. More than once Dr. Cooper approached the board to write something down and then stopped. After several aborted attempts, Dr. Cooper turned around, facing the two other men in the room and with his head bowed, said "I'm sorry Leonard."

"I'm sorry too Sheldon."

Dr. Gablehauser quickly took command of the situation and said, "Dr. Cooper, you owe a hell of a lot more than an apology to Dr. Hofstadter. I hope whatever compelled you to falsely accuse him of stealing your ideas and plagiarizing your work was worth it because you're through here at the university. You're fired. You have one hour to clean out your office, turn in your keys to human resources, and vacate the university premises. You're no longer welcome on university property.

Leonard and Dr. Gablehauser watched silently as Dr. Sheldon Cooper left Leonard's office that day looking exactly like a man that had been given the death sentence. In some respects, the death sentence would have been a welcome relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or anything related to it.

Howard and Raj hurriedly entered the staff lunchroom, their eyes darting to and fro frantically looking for the one person who could answer the burning question that was at the forefront of their minds: "Was it true?"

Howard was the first to spot their target. He tapped Raj on the shoulder and pointed to a table in the far corner of the room. They both zigzagged their way over to the table, barely avoiding collisions with empty chairs and university employees trying to eat their lunch. Raj was the first to get there and then Howard quickly appeared beside him. Both men stared expectantly at the man sitting at the table by himself. The man seemed lost in thought and didn't notice either of them.

"Well, is it true?" Howard said excitedly.

Leonard, just now noticing his two friends standing there said, "Is what true?"

"Dude, we just heard that Sheldon got fired. Is that true?" Raj nearly shouted.

"I'm afraid so, guys."

Howard sat down across the table from Leonard and said, "What happened? I mean what did he do to get fired?"

"Listen, you guys know that I've been working on a special project right? Well, I finished it and sent an outline of my work to Dr. Gablehauser to review. Dr. Gablehauser was very excited about it and said he wanted to send my outline to some of the top scientists in the country for feedback. The next day Dr. Gablehauser told me that the feedback he had gotten was very positive and that all of the people he had contacted for feedback wanted to come here to the college and discuss my work. There was just one problem. Dr. Gablehauser informed me that one of the reviewers said I'd stolen his ideas and plagiarized his work."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and when Dr. Gablehauser told me who it was, I was completely flabbergasted. It was the one person I would've never expected. It was Sheldon. Earlier today Sheldon and I and Dr. Gablehauser met to discuss Sheldon's accusations and when I quickly and easily showed that Sheldon was lying about me stealing his ideas and plagiarizing his work, Dr. Gablehauser fired him."

Howard and Raj's reaction to Leonard's recounting of the last few day's events ranged from shock and disbelief to words of support and understanding for Leonard. Somehow that didn't make Leonard feel any better.

Leonard was in Penny's apartment waiting for her to get ready so they could go out and eat. Penny was just grabbing her coat when she heard, knock, knock, knock, "Penny," knock, knock, knock, "Penny," knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Penny looked at Leonard for some sign that it was okay to open the door, and Leonard simply nodded his head. Penny opened the door and there stood a very hesitant Sheldon Cooper.

"Penny, is Leonard inside?"

Penny just nodded her head.

"May I come in and speak with him?"

"Sheldon, you can come in but I don't know if he wants to speak with you."

"That's okay. He doesn't have to say anything. I just hope he'll listen to me."

Sheldon stepped inside Penny's apartment and stood several feet away from his former best friend. Several seconds passed and neither man said a word. Finally, Sheldon found his voice and said, "Leonard, my whole world crashed down around me the minute I saw the outline of your work. The sheer genius and elegance of what you proposed was so far past my intellect, understanding, or even imagination that it was like being punched in the stomach. In that moment all of my hopes, dreams, and aspirations concerning my scientific career vanished into thin air. I had nothing. You, who I always thought were so far below me in every way, were now so far superior to me that I simply couldn't comprehend it. The orderly world that I had so carefully constructed was now gone and things would never be the same. I couldn't accept that so I lashed out the only way I knew how. I claimed that you stole my ideas and plagiarized my work. Ever the gracious person that you are, you even gave me a way out at the beginning of our meeting with Dr. Gablehauser. I was simply too prideful to take it, even if it cost me everything, which it turns out it did. I'm so sorry about what I did. I hope that some day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. In the meantime I wanted you to have these. I know they can't ever make up for what I did, but I hope that you will consider it a token of my remorse. Goodbye Penny. Goodbye Leonard." And with those final words, Sheldon Cooper was gone.

Penny looked at Leonard and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Leonard, I don't understand. What's so special about two keys?"

"One is Sheldon's key to our apartment and the second is the key to the safety deposit box where Sheldon keeps his most prized possession; his first edition comics."

"Oh, Leonard, honey!" Penny exclaimed as she came over and enveloped him in a hug.

With Penny's loving arms wrapped around him, Leonard's only thought was something someone told him not too long ago. "Remember your promises Leonard. Remember your promises."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Big Bang Theory," "Caltech," "Star Trek," 'warp speed," the "Nobel Prize," or anything related to any of them.

Something was about to happen at Caltech. Everyone could feel it but nobody was sure exactly what "it" was. There were supposed reported sightings of world-famous scientists and mention of a secret meeting but no one could offer any specifics. Howard and Raj theorized that it was a meeting of a super-secret society such as the Illuminati or maybe The Bilderburger Group. Leonard couldn't help but laugh at the various conspiracy theories they offered up, but he was sworn to secrecy for now. Only he, Dr. Gablehauser, and the president of the college knew exactly what was happening.

Leonard looked out over the distinguished group of scientists before him. Each of them was the top scientist in their respective field and they were all looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to say something brilliant. Leonard hoped that what he was about to show them wouldn't disappoint. Two hours later Leonard had his answer. As he concluded his presentation, the group of scientists rose as one and started clapping and shouting their excitement and congratulations. Computers and cell phones started working at blazing speed to notify the powers that be what had been discovered, who had discovered it, and how they could work with Dr. Hofstadter to exponentially advance their respective fields to unknown heights and unknown discoveries. That day, the world as Leonard Hofstadter knew it, changed forever.

Penny was sitting in a leather seat in a private jet flying somewhere over the mid-Atlantic states. A small smile appeared on her lovely face as she mused on how much things had changed in the last year. It all seemed like a dream, really; a wonderful, wonderful dream.

It had been just a few days since Sheldon had left and Penny and Leonard were enjoying a quiet dinner together when Leonard asked, "Do you love me?"

"Leonard, sweetie, you know I do."

"Will you do something for me? Will you move in with me? I don't know when or if Sheldon is coming back and I just want us to be together. I know I'll eventually do something that will make you mad because I'm a guy and that's what we do, but I promise I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you. I really do."

That's all it had taken for Penny to dissolve into happy tears as she nodded yes to Leonard's invitation.

Howard and Raj made their way through the throngs of admirers seemingly permanently staked out it in front of Leonard's apartment building just hoping to get a glimpse of their now world-famous friend. The doorman\security guard let them in the front door of the building and they rode the elevator to Leonard's floor and got off. Since Leonard had become famous the owners of the building had not only fixed the elevator but hired a full-time doorman who also acted as a security guard. Howard knocked on Leonard's door and waited for Leonard to unlock what seemed like half a dozen different locks. Finally, Leonard ushered his friends in and said, "Thanks for coming over so quickly, guys. Sorry about the crowd outside."

"No problem, but what's the deal with all the locks?" Raj asked.

"Let's just say that I've had some uninvited female guests show up and were waiting in my bedroom for me; naked." Leonard said awkwardly. "So Penny wanted me to change all the old locks and add some new ones. So, that's what I did."

"Man, you're so whipped. You know that, right?" Howard put forth teasingly.

"I'm not whipped. I just know what a great woman I have and I don't ever want to lose her," Leonard stated emphatically.

"Like I said, you're whipped." Howard repeated.

"Listen, I called you guys over here to offer you jobs. It hasn't been announced yet, but I am leaving the college and starting my own business called "The Hofstadter Group." I will be utilizing building space at the college but doing my own research. You guys are two of my closest friends and I hope you'll come and work with me. You're the first two people I've offered jobs to. Your starting salary will be $250,000 dollars a year, not including stock options and full benefits. Howard, you'll be able to afford your own place and Raj, your U.S. citizenship should be approved next week. The first project we will be working on is space exploration. I have some ideas that will allow us to travel approximately at what in 'Star Trek' language would be 'warp speed'. We start in two weeks. What do you say?"

Leonard could barely make out the "absolutely" from among the choruses of "we're going to be rich and famous" and "we're so in at ComiCon this year," from his two very excited friends. All he knew was that they were happy and that made him happy.

A few days later Penny came home from work at the Cheesecake Factory and found Leonard sitting on their sofa inundated with letters. "Leonard, what is all this?"

"Fan mail," Leonard answered sheepishly.

Penny picked up a few of the letters and noticed they all smelled of expensive perfume. As she opened them, pictures of beautiful but scantily clad women dropped on the floor. She scooped them up and read the writing on the back of the pictures. They all included graphic sexual promises, phone numbers, and personal e-mail addresses. Penny looked at the pictures once more then looked at herself in her dowdy Cheesecake Factory uniform and started to cry. Penny knew she could never compete with these women so she looked at Leonard and through her tears said, "I suppose now that you can have any women you want, you want to break up with me."

Leonard took Penny by the hands and sat her down on the couch beside him. He gently lifted her chin up so they were looking directly in each other's eyes and said, "Penny, I love you. You're the only woman I'll ever want. None of those women know me. They just know what they read in the papers or the magazines or see on TV. They just want what I have since I've become rich and famous. None of them would have given me a second glance before all of the fame and fortune. You're not like them. You're different. You're better than them; better than all of them. You love me just for me and not what I have or what I can do. That's true love and that's why you're the only women I'll ever love."

Penny immediately slid over and engulfed Leonard in a loving embrace. She seemed to be crying and laughing with joy at the same time. It was hard to tell which. Who knew that this man would be the great love of her life; the one who always knew what to say or do to make her feel better; the one person who believed in her and her dreams.

A month or so later, Leonard excitedly called Penny at work. "Penny, what do you think about buying a house? We need more space and more privacy and I've found a place I really like, but I want to get your input before doing anything. How about I pick you up at the apartment after work and we can go see it."

"Leonard, that sounds wonderful. See you then." Leonard had no idea how badly Penny wanted a house and a family with him, but she was afraid that she might scare him off if she mentioned it too soon. Things were going so well with them right now and she didn't want to take any chance, no matter how small that she might ruin their relationship.

"Well, what do you think?" Leonard asked Penny as they finished their tour of the house and the property.

"Leonard, that's one of the most beautiful homes I've ever seen. The kitchen, the hardwood floors, the huge bedrooms, the finished basement, the landscaping, the privacy fence, everything is just so wonderful. And the apartment above the detached garage is bigger than the place we live in now."

"That apartment would be a nice place for visitors when they come to stay," Leonard stated.

Thirty days later Penny and Leonard closed on their first house. Two weeks after that they were all moved in. Life was very good.

Penny was so proud and so excited when Leonard told her that he had won the Nobel Prize in physics that year. She couldn't help but tell anyone and everyone she knew about Leonard's great honor. She was even more excited when Leonard asked her to accompany him to Oslo, Norway for the award ceremony.

Penny and Leonard had listened to all the rest of the Nobel Prize recipients make their acceptance speeches. It was now Leonard's turn and as he strode to the podium he was more than a little nervous. This was the most important night of his life but not for the reasons that everyone would've guessed.

Penny was bursting with pride as she watched the love of her life begin his acceptance speech. She gave a nod of recognition to Howard and Raj sitting in the audience with their girlfriends, and saw how happy they were for their friend. She listened as Leonard talked about how humbled and thankful he was to receive this award, how he appreciated the contributions that so many people had made to his work, and how blessed he was to have people that loved and cared for him. It was what Leonard said next that stunned her.

"However, ladies and gentleman, the greatest honor and blessing I have or will ever have is the love of my girlfriend, Penny. Penny, would you please come up here?"

Penny didn't know whether to be mortified or excited at Leonard's request, but she quickly complied, leaving her seat and standing next to Leonard.

Leonard got down on one knee in front of Penny and time seemed to freeze for her. She saw the ring, heard the words "I love you" and the question "Will you marry me?" but couldn't speak. With tears of joy streaming down her face all she could do was nod yes over and over again.

With Penny's acceptance of Leonard's proposal the entire room burst into what seemed like never ending applause. As Leonard and Penny kissed each other in front of the entire room all of the single men knew they would never top such a grand romantic gesture and all of the women wished they were in Penny's place.

Standing in the back, far away from everyone but still able to see and hear everything that had just transpired, a solitary, tall figure clapped the loudest as he said, "Well done, Leonard. Well done."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or anything related to it.

As soon as he walked into the room he knew something was off; he just wasn't sure what it was. Being the genius he was however, it didn't take him long to spot the aberration and he became highly agitated. Flipping through the pages he realized that someone had solved every single one of the equations he had been working on. How many times does he have to tell everyone not to touch his board? Everyone should know by now that his board was sacrosanct. Who could possibly have the nerve to do such a thing? Seconds later, the names of two possible suspects flashed in the mind of one Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

A few minutes later came the inevitable.

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny?"

Penny Hofstadter opened the door to an obviously peeved Sheldon Cooper. "Hey, Sheldon, what's up?"

"What's up is that someone has been touching my board again and I think you know who it was," Sheldon said in an exasperated tone.

"Here we go again," Leonard said walking into the room where Penny and Sheldon were talking.

"Leonard, someone solved all of the equations I've been working on," and I think you know who it was. How many times do I have to tell Josh and Summer not to touch my board? You know that I don't need a six-year old and an eight-year old doing my work for me."

"Sheldon is this about your board or is this about the IQ tests or maybe the fact that Josh corrected your Chinese when you were placing an order the other night with the China Garden restaurant?" Leonard asked cautiously.

"First of all, I will never accept the fact that two kids, six and eight years old have substantially higher IQs than me. I've been doing some research and I think the previous IQ tests we've taken were biased. I will be choosing more tests for the future so you'd better tell your kids to be ready. Two, how does an eight year old speak flawless Mandarin? He and the owner of the China Garden talked for a good ten minutes after I placed my order, in Chinese of course. I'm not sure exactly what Josh said but he kept looking at me and then laughing."

"Sheldon, you know both Josh and Summer are very smart. Right now they're using approximately 75% to 80% of their brain power and by the time they are ten they will use 100% of their brain power. I know it's not fair, but they are always going to have higher IQs than you. About Josh speaking fluent Mandarin, we did spend a month in Beijing last year."

At that exact moment, two kids burst into the room, both shouting at the top of their lungs for their dad. "Dad, Dad, we need help. Something is going wrong with the miniature black hole inducer. We did exactly what you said, but we think our calculations may be off. We remember that you said if our calculations were off even by a factor of one that the earth would start to turn in on itself and we don't want the earth to turn in on itself and obliterate mankind the day before Christmas. We want Santa to come tonight."

"Okay, guys let's run down to your lab and see what the problem is. I doubt if your Mom and Uncle Sheldon would appreciate seeing the world end today. Oh, and Josh, Summer, you two apologize to Uncle Sheldon for touching his board."

"Sorry, Uncle Sheldon. We thought you were stuck and we just wanted to help. We won't do it again, we promise. We just get so excited about science stuff," the kids yelled over their shoulders as they ran out of the room after their Dad.

Sheldon watched Leonard and the kids leave. Turning to Penny, he said, "Leonard was right. Your kids are smart and beautiful."

"When did Leonard say that?" Penny asked with a shocked grin.

"The first day we met you. I didn't think he had a chance with you. You were just so different from anyone that we'd ever known. Obviously Leonard knew something I didn't."

"Thank God," Penny said earnestly.

"Exactly. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't know you and Leonard and Howard and Raj these last few years."

"Sheldon, you know we thought we'd lost you right? When you moved out of your and Leonard's apartment all those years ago, all of us thought we would never see you again; everyone except Leonard. Somehow Leonard knew that you needed some time away from everyone. I know I've never asked you this before, but what brought you back?"

"A letter with a key to a special safety deposit box and a note inside that said, "We all forgave you a long time ago. It's time to come home."

"Oh Sheldon."

"I know. Leonard's a good man, Penny. I don't know anyone else who would've been as forgiving and done as much for me since that time as him. I hope I can be as good a dad and husband as he is."

"Sheldon, sweetie, you're already a great husband and you'll be a great dad. When's the baby due?"

"In another month. I don't know who's more excited, me, my Mom, or Beth."

"Kids are a great blessing, Sheldon. Now, speaking of kids, you are going to be making a special appearance in your costume at our party tonight, right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand why it always has to be me that dresses up as Santa. Why can't Howard or Raj do it?"

"Because no one can play Santa like you Sheldon; especially Howard since he's Jewish and Raj because he's Indian. Besides this is the kids' favorite portion of the party."

"Okay, Beth and I will see everyone tonight. Bye, Penny."

"Bye, Sheldon."

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everybody. Now it's time for me to go and finish delivering presents to the rest of the good boys and girls all over the world," Santa said loudly. Santa hoisted the big sack over his shoulder and made his way away from the party to the lab where he could change back in to his regular clothes. Sheldon, still in his Santa suit passed his board and seeing something he didn't like took a marker and made a change to something there. He didn't know he had two pairs of eyes spying on him. His two spies looked at each other and quietly said, "Ooh, Uncle Sheldon is going to be pissed. Santa Claus touched his board."

The Christmas party had been a rousing success as usual. All of their closest friends and family had been there. Howard was there with his wife and their two kids, Raj had brought his fiancé, and Sheldon was there with Beth, who he watched over like a hawk, making sure that she was okay all evening. Beth complained about Sheldon's overprotective nature at times, but the truth was she enjoyed being fussed over by her husband. Everyone had a great time eating and drinking and telling stories. The highlight of the evening was when Santa made an appearance. The kids loved Santa and his stories of life at the North Pole.

Later that evening, after everyone had gone home and the kids were in bed, Penny and Leonard snuggled on the couch in front of a roaring fire. Their love for each other had only grown over the years. Penny had her head laying on Leonard's chest and said, "Leonard I've got a couple of surprises for you."

"You know I love surprises. What's the first one?"

"Jan, my agent called and told me the television series had been picked up for another two years."

"Penny, I'm so happy for you. I knew your screen play would do well. I'm just a little surprised that people find the story of me and you and our friends so funny and so fascinating. Oh, and I forgot obsessive."

"Well, after Time magazine had you on the cover with the caption, "The Eminent Rise of Leonard Hofstadter," I knew there had to be a funny story in there somewhere."

"That was like five or six years ago. You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, then let me remind you about all of the people who want Sheldon and Penny to hook up on both the show and on various fan forums and sites where they write fictional stories. You'd think Leonard could get some love since he's the one that holds the group together, but NOOOOO, everyone loves Penny and Sheldon."

"Okay. Okay. No more mention of "The Eminent Rise of Leonard Hofstadter" if you promise to never mention anything about me and Sheldon in a relationship. The very idea makes me nauseated," Penny said wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"Agreed," Leonard said quickly.

"Now, what was that second surprise?" Leonard asked as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

Penny hugged her husband tighter as she said, "How many stockings do you see above the fireplace?"

"Five. Why are there five stockings? There's just you and me and Josh and Summer."

"There's only four of us now, but in another eight and a half months we're going to need that fifth stocking."

Leonard didn't need to use 100% of his brain power to understand what Penny was telling him and he couldn't be happier. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. When I was growing up I always dreamed of the perfect life with a wife and kids, friends, a nice house, good health, and a job I love. The thing is I never really thought I would have any of those things. That all changed the day I met you. You gave me hope for the future, a glimpse of what could be, not just what I had to settle for. I owe you everything. Everything I have, all of my accomplishments would mean nothing if I didn't have you and your love. You, Penny Hofstadter, make it all worth it. So thank you for taking a chance on me all those years ago."

Leonard looked down and could see tears streaming down Penny's face. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, Leonard, you sweet man. I will always love you."

"And I will always love you," Leonard said as he held his wife closer.

And they did.


End file.
